Eden Aria
Eden Aria ( イーデン アリア, Aria Iiden) is a direct descendant of Richard Aria and heir apparent to the storied Aria Family. He stands amongst a rising generation of young talents amongst the council's illustrious Ranger Corps and has established himself as a mage to be reckoned with amongst the council's community. Like his partner and childhood friend, Kane Vista, Eden has not yet attained genuine renown in the wider magic world, but is noted amongst the mages of the council and the residents of Nova Era. As a result, he has come to be known by his comrades as the Scarlet Crystal Knight (赤結晶騎士, Akakesshōkishi), mostly due to a charming combination of his masterful use of Crystal-Make, aristocratic blood, and striking, red hair—the latter-most being a divergence from the usually pale hair colors of his lineage. Eden uses a special variant of Crystal-Make where his crystals take a dark red hue, leading to be known as the Blood Crystal Style ' (朱鉱石型, ''Akekōseki Kata) by his peers, young and old. His mastery of crystal-make has been said to be beyond his years, and numerous members of his family suspect him to be the greatest prodigy their family has ever seen—a burden of expectation the young ranger takes head on. Energetic, ambitious, and not without exceptional cunning, Eden is one of the many great assets for the council's future. At the turning of the millennium, he is poised for greatness and tribulation, glory and heart ache. The young ranger is one of the major characters of Fairy Tail: ARISE, a tale centering around his partner in crime, Kane. Appearance Personality Always one to keep moods light and smiles wide, Eden is known in most circles as a friendly and agreeable young man that will work with anyone if the need arises. While the truth of this is unquestionable, there is a side to the Aria scion that is calculating and far sighted, always looking for an angle that could open up an opportunity. In his own words, any man that isn't opportunistic wil rarely achieve anything in life. It is this sentiment that drives Eden to always aim for strategic excellence, whether during a chess game with a friend or handling a hostage situation surrounded by dark mages. He is a tactician, a thinker, able to visualize scenarios and forge strategies no matter what is thrown at him. Eden is always pushing to expand this side of him through his readings and experiences, to hone his tactical sense and build up experience in matters non-martial—it's a common plan for his partner in crime, Kane, that it's Eden that takes the reigns if words are the weapons needed when they take on missions together. Regardless of his ambitions, Eden is committed to the cause of the council the same as his ancestors before him. Being from the most prominent family to be connected with the council brings expectations that Eden sometimes struggles to meet, but refuses to allow such things to define his experience and budding career. History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Grand Conspiracy Arc *Prologue: Future Now *Magic World *A Devil in High Heels *Millennium's End |-| Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Tactician: Genius Intellect: *'Skilled Academic:' Enhanced Physical Prowess: *'Enhanced Reflexes' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Immense Durability' Magical Abilities Crystal-Make: *'Blood Crystal Style' (朱鉱石型, Akekōseki Kata):' **'Red World (朱世間, Akeseken):' 'Phasing Magic: Archive: *'Eden's Board' (エデンの木板, Eden no Kiita):''' '''Master Sensor: Enhanced Magical Power: Trivia *Eden's appearance is based off Souma Yukihira from Shokugeki no Souma, an anime and manga series. *As with Kane, the monikers held by Eden are relatively insignificant outside the council. In the grand scheme of things, he is still a nobody in the magic world even though there are mages of the same age that enjoy national-scale fame. In terms of the story, fame comes much sooner to those in the world of guilds compared to members of the council's ranks or self-employed mages—this is of course non-canon and a fanon-only aspect of the story. *Eden wishes to fight Jaime Cosway. *Eden's favorite meal is deep fried oysters. Category:Supporting Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ranger Category:Ranger Corps Category:Magic Council Category:Magic Council Member Category:Aria Family Category:Caster Magic User Category:Molding Magic User Category:Adventurer Category:Human Category:Zicoihno Category:Under Construction Category:Godric's Children Category:Akademia Alumni Category:Republic of Fiore